


A Little Handful

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Children, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: Oikawa knows your son is quite the handful, but Iwaizumi is more than equipped to babysit him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 64





	A Little Handful

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on July 20, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/163232849898/iwaizumi-babysitting-oikawas-toddler-son-whom-is). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Iwaizumi babysitting Oikawa's toddler son, whom is nearly a carbon copy of his father appearance and personality wise, while he and his s/o are having their anniversary dinner at restaurant

“Did we forget something?” Oikawa muses aloud. He drums his fingers on the table, lips in a slight pout all the while.

“Tooru, he’ll be fine,” you say. You place your hand over his and give him a slight squeeze. It doesn’t seem to snap him from his train of thought. “He knows Mommy and Daddy are just a phone call away.”

“It’s Iwa-chan I’m worried about,” he admits. “Masaru _is_ a handful, after all.”

Well, at least your husband is aware of how much your two-and-a-half-year-old takes after him (at least how he was in his early childhood). Iwaizumi has been handling Oikawa since childhood: he’s more than well-equipped to make sure that Masaru doesn’t get into trouble. That and the boy loves his “Unkie Iwa-chan.”

You chuckle. “Like I said, he’ll be fine. You spent a lot of time planning this anniversary date, and I’d hate to see you get stuck in your head the whole night because of hypotheticals. I’m not the only one who should feel special tonight thanks to your hard work.”

Oikawa blinks once. His expression softens almost immediately, and a smile takes the place of his pout. He raises your hand–still clasped around his–to his lips and places a soft kiss upon it.

“This is why I married you.” He kisses your hand again and you giggle at the touch. “My sweet (F/N)-chan knows exactly how to cheer me up.”

While he continues to sing praises about you and you giggle at every word, your phone buzzes in your purse. You fish around for it, still tickled by Oikawa’s touches. Iwaizumi’s name displays on the screen and given the time, you assume he’s calling to let you know that he’s tucked Masaru into bed for the evening. Caught up in the end of laugh, you answer.

“(F/N)?”

He sounds frustrated on the other end of line.

“Is something wrong, Iwaizumi?”

“I’m not–argh!” The last time you heard him so exasperated, Oikawa was serving as his wingman one night when out and totally blowing it. “I won’t tell you how to parent your child, but I will tell Oikawa. Could you put him on?”

Before you pull the phone away from your ear, you hear Iwaizumi say, “Hey, Masaru, you need to get back in your bed or your mom and dad won’t be happy” and can make out a faint “No!” from your son in the distance. You hand the phone to Oikawa and he looks skeptical, and rightly so.

“Iwa–”

“You spoil your kid rotten.”

“He…won’t got to bed, huh?”

“So you know it’s a problem!?”

The flirty Oikawa is now completely gone. Instead, he looks like he’s being scolded for getting caught out after curfew. You feel bad laughing at this, but seeing him try to explain how he handles your son’s quirks aloud is entertaining. After some deliberation between them, Oikawa hangs up and hands your phone back to you.

“Maybe we should write a manual for all of our future babysitters,” you tease. “But that’s a problem for another time. I think it’s my turn to tell you how wonderful I think you are.”

He huffs and relaxes with the exhalation.

“It may seem like I’m just saying it, but you really are a great dad. We’re still new to being parents, so we still have things to learn, sure. That boy is only spoiled because you love him so much. You’re very good at that.”

It’s true: you wouldn’t be dressed to the nines and out at such a fine restaurant if Oikawa didn’t want to dote and you and show you off a little. He spent months planning this perfect night out for your anniversary. Given his rigorous schedule, that effort alone would be enough for you, but you know he would never put in the work to not see stellar results.

You wink, placing your hand over his again and running your thumb over his knuckles.

“Go on,” he urges, laughing at his own words and earning a chuckle from you as well.

He leans in and kisses you, pulling away with a, “Happy anniversary, (F/N). I love you.”

It feels just like your first kiss with him all over again and if you get to look forward to this for every anniversary to come, you won’t mind being as spoiled as your son might be.


End file.
